dragonballnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkicho
Articho is a evil saiyan that managed to survive the destruction of planet vegeta however frieza found him himself and brutally murdered him after he arrived in hell he worked years and years on a machine known as the "z sapper" it saps the energy of the z fighters and gives the energy to all the people in hell as the villans in hell gained extreme power they released hell upon the earth..literally as they attacked the z fighters who were now weaker then the vilians however the z fighters managed to beat them til arkicho used his ultimate move "The world sapper" he absorbed energy from everyone on earth and due to sheer power turned into a super saiyan 5 not even the z fighters could beat him at this point however then all the warriors that the z fighters have met on there way such as pikkon and even bardock joined to use an ultimate attack on arkicho using all of there power into it utterly destroyed him into pieces as the z fighters finally won.Arkicho then came back to life in a good kind form to help drive the villians back to Hell. Attacks Energy sapper:He walks over to his enemy and kicks them in the face and punches them so hard that they get knocked down he then walks over to there body and lifts them by the head and slowly saps there energy Devil crush:he runs over to the enemy and instant transmissions behind them and kicks them into the air as he runs up he smacks them into the ground with a kick as he forms a gigantic ball of energy as he yells 'DIE!" as he throws it at the opponent and it explodes on contact World sapper:He lifts his hand into the air as a beam of light forms as it absorbs the energy of every one on earth as he yells "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" overload burst:He uses this when he gets an overload of energy he forms a barrier around him that shoots ki waves in every direction Dragon rage:He runs over to his enemy as he creates claws of ki onto his hands as he slashes at them multiple times as he then kicks them to the ground and breathes a huge burst of fire at them Time for you to die!:He runs over to his enemy and grabs them by the neck as he repeatedly punches them before kicking them away he then reappears behind them and grabs them in a full nelson and says "BYE BYE!" as he releases a super explosive wave around him damaging his opponent Death to all!:he raises his hand into the air as a gigantic beam raises into the sky as it releases ki blasts at anything that has a life force except arkicho and the vilians Planet destroyer:He forms a gigantic ball of chaotic red energy as he says "No matter how many of you there are your all just worms! now TIME TO DIE!" as he hurls it at all his opponents the z fighters and friends used all there strongest attacks to hurl this back at him which caused him to be destroyed Transformations Super saiyan 1:He turns into this right before frieza killed him due to anger of frieza betraying the saiyan race super saiyan 2 super saiyan 3 super saiyan 4:He gained 2 3 and this after he sapped energy from the z fighters super saiyan 5:He got this after absorbing energy from everyone on earth Category:DBNW Characters